Don't Trust Me
by iloveethementalisttt
Summary: Storyyy for The Septillionaire! Song is Dont Trust Me, by 3OH!3. friendship, and in the end, the amazing, adorable, loving Teresa and Patrick that we all know. Please review.


**A/N: whats that? why, its another JIBSON fanfic! this one is for The Septillionaire. Im not feeling like this is my best, please review, because i KNOWWW you are readingg thisss. **

**If you have any song/character suggestions, let me know, and im all for itt(: song is Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3, If you read, please review! **

**..Habeousssss.....haaaabeousss..... HABEOUS CORPUS!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOUUU!!!!**

**^thats my beta, and he is goin AWOL, or MIA, on me right now. this story is lackingg a betaa. so mhmm. yeah. mistakes would be allll mineee. gracias.**

**Random: im seriously in the mood for a blueberry waffle right now. **

**Disclaimerrr: if i owned the mentalist, jane and lisbon would kiss in every episode, and cho would make other facial expressionss.**

**Black dress with the tights underneath  
I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress but she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east**

Jane watched the woman from across the room. He had seen her before, just some random commercials here and there. Fairly known in California, the woman had millionaire parents from North Carolina. Every time he mentioned how hot she was on tv, he noted how Lisbon shot venom at him.

The blonde was dancing around, hips flowing with the beat of the music.

He knew that Lisbon would watch.

The team had decided that it was time for a break, so they had all gone out to a club for the night.

He wanted Lisbon, and he knew the only way to get her was to act like a man whore. He would do whatever it took.

He walked up to the dancing blonde, and used his womanizing charms to get her attention. He had her hooked.

He looked over at Lisbon, her cheeks burning red, pure hate burning in her eyes towards his blonde.

To make things worse for Lisbon, he held the blonde's hips, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

**T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him**

She hated that little whore. She was screwing with Patrick. _Wait, why am I caring so much? _She thought. _It's not like we like each other, or anything. Even though he IS kinda cute, and sweet, funny, charming… the way he smiles… the way he laughs…. LISBON! Snap out of it!_ She brought herself back to the present, back to Jane and little Miss Hoe getting too close for her comfort.

_Yes, _he thought. It was working perfectly! He had captured Lisbon's attention. He pulled away from the blonde, only to have her grab his hips and beg him to leave.

"Sorry, babe, but my heart is taken by another woman." He said, softly smiling at the thought of Lisbon.

"Oh, forget her. Its me you want. Trust me, I'm purrfect for you." She said, smiling seductively, and purring the perfect.

**She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**

The next morning, Jane woke up, in the bullpen, on his couch as usual. He attempted to stand up, but failed miserably. He plopped back down with an epic migraine, trying to remember what happened last night. He looked around and saw Grace, head resting on her desk, arms dangling by her legs. Rigsby had half a sandwich shoved in his face, passed out next to his desk, Cho was sitting in the middle of the floor with a duster in one hand, and a plastic bag in the other. He looked just as dumbfounded as Jane. He had no clue why they all went back to the office; probably because they couldn't even make it home. He stood up and walked into the bathroom to clean himself up.

**X's on the back of your hands  
Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
And the set list, you stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page**

He was starting to remember things now. Dancing with the gorgeous blonde, one that was not nearly as gorgeous as Lisbon, seeing Cho being crowd surfed around the room, Rigsby and Van Pelt dancing, and Lisbon, sitting there, glaring at him.

Just then, she walked into the room. Jane stood up, and walked over to her. She had bruises on her arms, most of them looked like fingers, as if someone was holding her tightly.

"Have fun with Blondie last night?" She asked mockingly.

"Trust me, nothing happened. I did it just to get your attention. He said, looking at her, feeling guilty already.

"I don't trust man whores." She said coldly, the fake smile quickly gone off her face, as she strode into her office.

She sat at her desk, thinking about last night. A guy wanted to dance with her, but she refused. He grabbed her, and pulled her on the floor. She kept rebelling, but he kept holding her tightly. Finally, she broke away and ran. She was the only one sober, and the only one to make it home.

That night, the team finally made it home, while Lisbon just went to a bar. She needed to get her mind off of Patrick.

**B-b-bruises cover your arms  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is, no one knows who you are  
Just another girl alone at the bar**

Jane got home that night. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat down on his couch. He thought about what he had done last night. He used a girl, just to rub it in Lisbon's face. He felt like such a jerk. He really was a man whore.

Lisbon took the painkillers, and then felt her phone vibrate. It was Jane. Reluctantly, she answered.

"What do you want?" Lisbon snarled.

"Meet me at the club. I need to tell you something." He said, his voice calm and smooth.

"Why, so you can rub another little whore in my face?" She asked, venom in her voice.

"No, I need to prove something to you. Whether you think I'm a man whore or not, I need you to trust me." He pleaded.

"I don't trust man whores. But I guess since you are practically begging me, ill go."

"Great, see you there." They hung up.

**She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**

Lisbon stood there, and saw Jane up ahead. He smiled and walked up to her. She just looked at him.

"Come with me." He said, a smile playing on his lips. He took her hand and pulled her on the floor.

He put his hands around her tiny waist, and they began to dance. He pulled her towards him, closing the space between them. "Don't Trust Me" by 30h!3 was playing.

"I was only trying to get your attention. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered in her ear.

"You knew it would hurt me though." She said back.

"I was trying to make you jealous. It was the only way to get you to pay attention."

She looked at him. She saw how sorry he was.

"I forgive you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

No more words were needed. She began to speak, but he cut her off with a kiss. Moments later, they pulled apart, and looked into each others eyes. They began to dance again, and he watched her as her tiny form moved around, teasing him with the movement of her hips.

**Shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**

As a slow part of the song came up, he held her around the waist and pulled her in.

Then, they began to dance the night away, all problems vanishing.

"You can trust me." He said, smiling at her.

"I know." She said back, kissing him.

**She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me.**

**A/N: how was it? epic writers block all today, so i dont think its good. soo, there is a prettty little button riiight below this; click it noww and spill yourr thoughtsss!!!**


End file.
